tales_of_the_bonfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Brynn Caldhaven
Short Background Brynn has always been a special case. Born as the single daughter to her farmer parents, who only had three boys so far, she was the smallest of the bunch. While the boys were all tall, strong and good farmers sons, she was... well never really into it. She was awefully curious, could speak with 1 year, read with 3, do complex calculations with 7. Also she was cheeky... naughty even.What could you do on a farm anyway... it was boooooring. Her parents were desperate. One day an old man visited them, he had his arm broken by some accident and he needed their help. Only 7 she splinted his arm professionally. Impressed by her concentrated way of working he started to talk with her and quickly realized that the farm was nothing for her... she needed more food for her ever growing curiosity. A mage himself he gave her a letter of reccomendation and told her parents to send her to the mage academy in Stormwind. She flew though the classes, skipped two years even and became one of the youngest students to leave the academy. During her studies she also met Kelly "Hackwrench" Tosslehouse, a gnome girl and firemage who became her best friend. Kelly introduced her to the joys of tinkering, creating and well... ocassinally blowing stuff up. Engineering became, after the study of arcane matrices, Brynns second major interest, a way to feed her ever increasing hunger for new knowledge. Anyway, each day she returned home to her parents who, though proud, understood not how she could find beauty in complex algorithms. She loved them nevertheless. At that time though the wars of the human kingdoms, the refugees and especially the mercenaries slowly turned Goldshire into a red light district, and after almost dissolving one especially impudent suitor with an arcane blast Brynns parents dicided to finally move as one of the last Goldshire farmers. They settled down in Darkshire, while Brynn stayed in Stormwind to finish her studies and become apprentice to the mage of Redridge tower. After a mission to Teldrassil which he sent her on, he was gone when she returned, and even the books and tables were removed from the tower. Now she is looking for him, yet the traces are few and cold and she hopes to find clues on her own travels. Appearance Blond, often with a sarcastic smirk. Clear blue eyes which sometimes sparkle in bright indigo when she casts a spell. Not the most attractive of all women, she is not bad looking either. Well groomed, usually, when she does not have a night of tinkering or brooding over a complex matrix behind her, she has a very positive and natural attitude, which shines through the way she speaks and moves. Eyes: Her right eye is fel green, and has a pupil that reminds at that of a snake. The intense color makes it stand out in the face. Quotes "Wow.. i mean wow... you... are beautiful. Too bad we have to disassemble you..." "Yeah.. i am not the best fighter, but i can kill you with my mind" "Awesome!!!" Recent Goals Learning as much about the world as possible Help people uhm... help people? See things...